robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
General Chompsalot
Not to be confused with Chompalot. General Chompsalot was a competitor robot from New Berlin, Wisconsin that fought in both Seasons of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It was an axlebot similar to Infernal Contraption, armed with a pair of crushing jaws. The team also made it to the Heat Final of Season 2 with General Chompsalot 2, an enlarged version of the original. The robot defeated its ex-Tag Team partner Run Away in the second round, but was knocked out by Destructive Criticism after one hit, before being taken apart by Sir Killalot. General Chompsalot also fought in both US vs UK competitions in Extreme Warriors, and made the final both times, managing to defeat UK Grand Finalist Stinger on its first attempt, and World Championship semi-finalist Manta on its second. The wheels were exposed on both models and could easily be hit by overhead weapons and spinners An altered version of General Chompsalot was entered in Robotica as Jawbreaker, from which the team got its name. Jawbreaker reached the finals of both series it competed in, the team returned in the third season with "Jawbreaker's Revenge". The team also competed in BattleBots with "Nasty Overbite", which was just the original Jawbreaker with a green paint job. Robot History Season 1 General Chompsalot participated in the US Championship against Spartacus, Cyclone, Run Away, Panzer Mk 2 and Drillzilla. At the start of this battle General Chompsalot grabbed hold of Cyclone's spinning disc, before being pushed by Drillzilla and attacking Run Away. General Chompsalot was then pushed by Drillzilla and Spartacus, and lifted Panzer Mk 2. Afterwards General Chompsalot was pushed into Spartacus by Drillzilla, and nearly threw Spartacus OotA during the attack. General Chompsalot was then flipped by Panzer Mk 2 and pushed by Drillzilla into the arena wall. The judges' decision was given to Panzer Mk 2. General Chompsalot also fought in the US vs UK competition, representing the US, and faced UK robot Stinger in round one. At the start General Chompsalot dodged Stinger's blows, trying to bite down on the axlebot. It then had its wheel panels ripped off, before bringing its jaws down onto Stinger's wheels. General Chompsalot drove onto the flames, before attempting to avoid Stinger's axe. The judges gave General Chompsalot the win, and it faced fellow American Joker in the second round. General Chompsalot was flipped over, but damaged Joker's maces on impact, before forcing it onto the flames. It then shoved Joker into the pit button, but failed to push it down. However, the judges again favoured General Chompsalot, so it went through to fight UK representative Pussycat in the final. The two robots dodged each other, before General Chompsalot flipped Pussycat, and pushed it into Shunt's CPZ. Shunt overturned both robots, separating them. Pussycat and General Chompsalot tried to damage each other, before Pussycat tore off both General Chompsalot's wheel panels. Matilda then tore into General Chompsalot's teeth with her flywheel. The battle finished with both robots still mobile, but Pussycat won the judges' decision. General Chompsalot also participated in the Tag Team, alongside Run Away. General Chompsalot and Falcon started this battle. General Chompsalot grabbed hold of Falcon, but Falcon tipped it over. Run Away and General Chompsalot then pushed Joker onto the flames. Run Away was then attacked by the house robots, but because this was against the rules, Run Away and General Chompsalot were given the win and a place in the final. Run Away and Drillzilla started this battle, and Run Away was pushed around the arena. General Chompsalot was tagged, but Drillzilla pushed it onto the flame pit before pitting it. Run Away was then tipped on its side and beaten. Season 2 General Chompsalot 2 made it to the Heat Final against Destructive Criticism after defeating G-Force and Run Away. At the beginning of the match, both bots hit each other, and then broke down. Eventually Destructive Criticism came back to life, but General Chompsalot 2 didn't and was considered immobilized. The house bots placed General Chompsalot on the arena flipper, where it lost a wheel, and was eventually pitted. General Chompsalot also participated in the Tag Team alongside The Termite. The two machines faced Hyperactive and Mechadroid in Round 1. General Chompsalot and Mechadroid started this bout, and General Chompsalot tried to grab Mechadroid with its jaw, and bit down on its wheels. General Chompsalot then pushed Hyperactive into Sir Killalot, before pushing it into the pit button. It pitted its opponent, but fell in itself. Mechadroid was also pitted, meaning General Chompsalot and the Termite went through to Round 2, and faced Black Widow and Rocky-Bot-Boa. General Chompsalot and Black Widow fought each other, and General Chompsalot bit down on Black Widow, and pushed it into Sir Killalot. The Termite pressed the pit release. General Chompsalot then grabbed hold of Rocky-Bot-Boa, but Rocky pushed both General Chompsalot and itself into the pit. The Termite and Black Widow fought each other alone, but the Termite was lifted repeatedly and so it and General Chompsalot were eliminated from the competition. General Chompsalot also competed in the International Championship where it first faced Brawler and won, General Chompsalot then faced Manta which it also won, but in the final against UK representative Tornado, General Chompsalot was pushed around the arena and into the pit, making Tornado the International Champion. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 8 *Losses: 6 : Series Record *Season 1: Heat *Season 2: Heat Final Category:US Series competitors Category:US Representatives Category:Robots from Wisconsin Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with Jaws Category:Axlebots